A thousand pieces
by Eraman
Summary: This one is for BroadwayKhaos who wanted a Tumble/Jemima fic :  Tumble is hurt and Jemima helps him.


"It's over between us", Electra said to me. "We had a good run but it's over now."

"But Electra", I said feeling my heart break. "I still like you."

"I like you too as a friend. But I'm in love with someone else so… goodbye Tumblebrutus."

I watched her walk away and felt the rain start to fall. In a couple of minutes I was drenched and the raindrops on my face mixed with my tears. I had really loved Electra and Etcetera but both of them had left me like this… A broken shell… a puzzle crushed to pieces with no one to put them together again. They had both told me we would be together forever… but they had both lied. I turned around and ran away as fast as I could and sat down on top of the biggest junk pile I could find and cried. I cried and cried and the rain kept falling and then I started to sing.

**_It is said that above the clouds the sky is always blue  
But it can be hard to believe that when you can't see it  
And it said that after rain there is sunshine again  
_****_But it seldom help those who've become wet_**

**_Because when the friends leave you and the love is lost  
You see everything with different eyes  
You practice, and slowly you become better to see  
The difference between truths and lies_**

**_Everything can break but a heart can break into thousand pieces  
If you say that you are my friend, well then maybe you are_**

**_It is said that there always is something good in what happens  
And faith is usually what gives us strength  
Yes, you say so much, but you know so little about yourself  
When the regret and loneliness arrives_**

Because when the friends leave you and the love is lost  
You see everything with different eyes  
You practice, and slowly you become better to see  
The difference between truths and lies

**_Everything can break but a heart can break into thousand pieces  
If you say that you are my friend, well then maybe you are_**

**_Everything can break but a heart can break into thousand pieces  
If you say that you are my friend, well then maybe you are_**

The rain had stopped falling now and the stars had come out. The pale moon hung in the air above me and it almost looked as if she smiled at me. I couldn't understand why though and for another time in my life I felt that her soft light was cold. I shivered, I was cold from the rain and the hurt. But then I felt something warm around my shoulders and looked up. Beside me stood Jemima and she had put a blanket over my shoulders.

"How did you find me", I asked.

"You went here when Etcy left you", she said. "And I heard your song… Electra left you didn't she?"

"Yes", I said and looked out over the yard. She sat down beside me.

"I'm not sorry", she said and I turned to stare at her.

"What?" I asked. She was looking at the moon and she held her paw close to mine.

"I'm not sorry, she wasn't right for you."

"Are you trying to hurt me even more?"

She looked at me with those big eyes.

"No", she said softly. "I'm not sad that she left you."

"Why?"

"Because now… I can…"

She looked away and it dawned on me. Jemima, my best friend who always where there for me… was in love with me. She was pretty and sweet but I was too afraid that I would hurt her.

"Jem", I said. "I'm not right for you."

"Why not?"

"I'll hurt you… I couldn't keep Etcy or El."

"They left _you_ Tumble, they hurt _you_ and they weren't good for _you!_ Not the other way around."

"But Jem-"

"No", she said and put her paws on my cheeks. "You are the sweetest tom I know and I love you."

I looked into those big beautiful eyes of hers and before I knew it we kissed and then I realized that the moon was indeed smiling at me… as if she knew Jemima would come to me tonight and that she and me would be together from now on. Maybe that song was right after all…

**_It is said that above the clouds the sky is always blue  
And it said that after rain there is sunshine again  
_****_You practice, and slowly you become better to see  
The difference between truths and lies  
_****_It is said that there always is something good in what happens_**

My heart broke today but Jemima mended it, the sky will always be blue above the clouds, after rain there is sunshine and I know that Jem doesn't lie to me so I've practiced and have become better to see it. I was hurt today but healed too and I found the girl I will love for the rest of my life.

* * *

**The song used is "Tusen bitar" = "Thousand pieces" by Björn Afzelius. **


End file.
